Rapture Records
Rapture Records was a record company and record label with stores located throughout Rapture. The most well-known branch was owned by Silas Cobb in Poseidon Plaza within Fort Frolic. Another was located on High Street. The establishment was a subsidiary of Sonorous Inc. Known Records in Stock ''BioShock'' and BioShock 2 ''BioShock: Rapture Billie Holiday and Frank Sinatra are two artists mentioned off-hand in the book. ''Burial at Sea - Episode 1 Record Labels ''BioShock'' Much like the rest of Rapture, the Rapture Records store in Poseidon Plaza has fallen into disrepair by the time Jack sees it during the events of BioShock. However, the shop's deterioration isn't merely the result of collateral damage from the Civil War. Rather, the whole place has been torched by music devotee and former Sander Cohen disciple, Silas Cobb. Cobb has taken his anger at being imprisoned in Fort Frolic out on his own store: the sign behind the counter is crooked and flickering, the furniture has been tossed, and all the lights inside have gone out, making the only illumination that of the numerous fires throughout the store. Posters for Sander Cohen's various plays and the "SOng Bird" are scattered about and charred. Like most of Rapture, this section also shows signs of dangerous leakage. Silas Cobb is one of Cohen's former disciples that must be killed and photographed to complete Cohen's Quadtych. Cobb can be found in the record store, which has been rigged as a trap for the player. Jack approaches the figure sitting by the burning collection of records only to realize it's a corpse rigged with a time-bomb. Cobb is disappointed in not being able to take his revenge out on his former lover, but is content in sending a wave of Spider Splicers to attack Jack. After dealing with the fiery foot soldiers, Jack can turn his attention to Cobb. New Discoveries Audio Diary #Anna Culpepper - Ryan's Stableboy - Located behind the counter on the top level of Rapture Records. ''Challenge Rooms'' In the downloadable content, Challenge Rooms, Rapture Records is one of several stores operating out of Rapture's Grand Carnival during A Shocking Turn of Events. After the player picks up the Static Discharge Tonic, a Breadwinner Thuggish Splicer will hit the light switch (the only one ever seen in Rapture) for the shop's marquee and emerge from the store. One cannot really investigate the place since, with the exception of the front entrance way, the inside of the store is shuttered by a security gate. It's too dark to see much of anything inside, but there is Coffee, a hypo of EVE, and a crate with the invention component Glue near the front. ''There's Something in the Sea'' In the storyline of the viral website There's Something in the Sea, Mark Meltzer came into possession of a record containing the song "Rise, Rapture, Rise" with a message hidden at the end of the track. This record came in a sleeve printed with the Rapture Records logo. Also, many fans who sent mail to Meltzer's New York City post office box received a copy of the aforementioned record. ''Burial at Sea - Episode 1'' In the BioShock Infinite downloadable content, [[Burial at Sea - Episode 1|''Burial at Sea'' - Episode 1]], Rapture Records is one of many shops operating out of High Street. The store is large and has a sizable collection of records for sale, including Why Even Ask?, Ryan's Songbird, and a Rapture Radio record. In addition to LP records, the store sells musical instruments such as a guitar, cello, and a grand piano as well as a phonograph. The facility also repairs instruments as indicated by the number of fiddles in the back. The store is one of the sponsors for Sander Cohen's private club, and therefore the owner, named in the game files as Murray, is provided with a unique bunny mask as identification to enter the club. Booker and Elizabeth must visit the shop to look for the mask. Elizabeth poses as a music-loving customer to distract the shopkeeper while Booker searches the back room. There he finds a lockbox with a small amount of money inside and the mask box on a desk beside a trumpet. To hold the man's attention while Booker investigates, Elizabeth adopts the role of an audiophile nearly driven to ecstasy by the music. Gallery ''BioShock'' B1 Poseidon RaptureRecord1.png|''Burnt to a crisp.'' B1 Poseidon RaptureRecord2.png|''Who's that in the distance?'' B1 Poseidon RaptureRecord3.png|''Pull up a chair and enjoy the fire.'' B1 Poseidon RaptureRecord4.png|''Someone's not a fan of Cohen's work.'' B1 Poseidon RaptureRecord5.png|''It's a bomb!'' B1 Poseidon RaptureRecord6.png|''Reaching higher ground.'' ''Burial at Sea - Episode 1'' RRI.png|''Inside the High Street store.'' BaS1 RaptureRecord Instrument.png|''Country or Classical?'' BaSE1 High Street Rapture Records Record Album Display.jpg|Rapture Radio, Ryan's Songbird'' and Why Even Ask? at display.'' BaS1 RaptureRecords2.png|''The Music Man.'' BaS1 RaptureRecords4.png|''Behind the counter.'' RecordsPiano.jpg|''A grand piano for sale in the store.'' BaS1 RaptureRecords1.png|''Come and enjoy the song.'' BaS1 RaptureRecords3.png|''The workroom in the back.'' BaS1 RaptureRecords5.png|''Could this contain the needed mask?'' Behind the Scenes *The Records sandwich board sign found outside the Poseidon Plaza branch is actually a royalty-free "Records" clip art. *The "SOng Bird" poster is comprised of several stock images. Records Clip Art Records Sign.png|''The "Records" clip art.'' Golden Girl Apples Crate Label.jpeg|''Fruit crate label for "Golden Girl Apples"'' Public Address System clip art.png|''Clip art for "Our Business is 'Sound' - Public Address Systems"'' Retro Microphone Clip Art.png|''"Retro Microphone" clip art'' Nady Microphone stock image.jpeg|''Stock image for the Nady PCM-100 Microphone. Note the modern LED which can be seen on the poster. It itself is an imitation of the iconic Shure Unidyne. '' *A proto-version of the record store can be seen in the BioShock Developer Commentary.BioShock Tech Demo Noticeably the interior shows the uncharred textures of the record bins and flooring. The yellow sign that usually hangs behind the counter can be seen on the storefront. **The proto Rapture Records sign features a red label based on the "scroll" Victor Records design used on shellac 78 records from 1926-1937 which were issued in black and gold and red and gold variants.78 rpm Record Labels - Victor The "VE" designation (for the newly invented electrical recording process) is replaced with a stylized "R". **On the soundtrack of the first game, Bing Crosby's "Wrap Your Troubles in Dreams" and Cole Porter's "Anything Goes" were originally issued on scroll Victors. Likewise, BioShock Infinite had Helen Kane's "Button Up Your Overcoat" and Burial at Sea had Al Bowlly's "Midnight, the Stars and You". *When entering Rapture Records, Cobb shouts to the player "Tell the old crow his music cooks better than it sounds!" This explains why the store is charred and burned out when the player arrives. *The area in the rafters of the store where Silas Cobb's "kittens" appear, before attacking Jack, is covered with backwards "''Ryan's Songbird''" posters. This easter egg left by the developers can only be seen by using console commands to disable clipping (on the Mac or PC). *The stack of records in the back of the room uses the same model as the other record collections, which stand upright with the frontmost jacket leaning on the others. As a result, the top record in the stack appears to be defying gravity. *In BioShock Infinite, upon first entering the Lutece Labs, Booker will find a gramophone playing a disc with the Rapture Records label. Later, a similar record can be found in the Warden's Office of Comstock House. **Conversely, in Burial at Sea - Episode 1, the record playing on the phonograph, as well as the ones in the display case, bear the "Albert Fink's Magical Melodies" label. It is not known if this is intentional. *The file CombinedStreaming_DLCB_LOC-pck-1394 in Burial at Sea - Episode 1 reveals an unused line of storekeeper dialogue: "If you're looking for popular music, try Sal's store in Poseidon Plaza. He carries that kind of stuff." *Beneath the stairs in Cobb's shop there is a piece of rebar atop some rubble with the dialogue "Unknown Item" if hovered over with the cursor. Only three other objects in game have this subtitle; a painting in Cohen's Collection, a grate on the floor in the Frozen Tunnel and the pipes on top of the central misting control console in Langford Research Laboratories. References de:Rapture Records it:Rapture Records ru:Восторг Рекордс Category:Rapture Businesses Category:Rapture Entertainment Category:Fort Frolic Category:Rapture's Grand Carnival Category:High Street